Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale (Chapter 5)
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Hakuna Matata". Plot (Back at the Watering Hole, the penguins are still eating up their fishes while they are waiting for Simba, Mumble and the gang to come back from a rescue mission) *Gloria: What taking them so long? *Miss Viola: They must have been going to the Outlands to deal with those vultures. *Seymour: I hope my boy Atticus is okay. If he is found dead, i am going to freak out. *Gloria: Just relax Seymour. Everything is just going to be fine. *Seymour: I hope the other kids are safe. *Lovelace: We don't have Sven. So we have no flyer to check if the group is coming back. *Zazu: Don't worry, i will keep an eye on them. *Hugh: You're still here? *Zazu: Yes. Whatever you say, i'll watch how the group is doing. *Gloria: Wait, i see them. *Zazu: Where? *Seymour: Hey look. Simba, Mumble and the gang are coming back. *Noah: They brought back the kids! (Simba and the gang has returned with the baby penguins) *Sven: Hello my friends, we are back! *Gloria: Oh Erik. *Erik: Mommy. *Gloria: Come to mama. *Noah: You save all those kids. *Simba: Yep we did. We knew how to find a way to get them out. *Seymour: Atticus my boy, i was worried sick. *Atticus: Don't worry pa, we just came back from a rescue mission. *Seymour: I thought i would ever lose you, my only boy. *Atticus: No more getting caught by vultures. *Simba: So how did everything go? *Noah: Pretty good. No chick has run off on their own. *Sven: No one has gotten hurt. *Ono: At least our feathers haven't come off. *Noah: We're ready to go and we got everyone all together as a group. *Kion: We would like to introduce to some of our friends in the Pride Lands. *Mumble: There's more friends to meet? *Simba: Yes. Kion has met many friends during his time as a Lion Guard. You'll see many of them on our way. *Mumble: I bet they're nice. *Noah: Everyone together. We have a lot of people to meet. *Eggbert: Gather around. *Zazu: Let's move out. (Meanwhile, the group arrive at the elephant herd with Ma Tembo meeting up with Simba and the gang) *Simba: Guys, this is Ma Tembo, leader of the elephant herd. *Ma Tembo: Hey guys, i bet you all came to visit the Pride Lands. *Mumble: I'm Mumble. *Ma Tembo: Nice to meet you Mumble. What kind of bird are you? *Mumble: My whole colony are penguins. And the flying one is a puffin. *Sven: Yahoo! *Ma Tembo: How cute this bird is. *Sven: Hey. *Mtoto: He look like a bird with hair on his back. *Mumble: Who is that? *Ma Tembo: This is Mtoto. One of the elephant calfs in our herd. *Mtoto: Hi. I'm Mtoto. *Mumble: Hi there. *Erik: I'm Erik. *Simba: How is the herd doing? *Ma Tembo: Right now, we are moving up the herd since we wanted to have the rhinos to move by us. *Bunga: Big neighbors, huh? *Lovelace: We have a lot of neighbors back in our homeland. *Sven: Very few people. *Lovelace: Not people, penguins from other lands. *Ma Tembo: I see. What kind of penguins that live with you? *Lovelace: A chinstrap, a adelie, a little and a magellanic. *Mtoto: Does this bird lives with you? *Lovelace: Yes. He is a puffin and his name is Sven. *Sven: Sven. The Might Sven. *Mtoto: You're mighty? *Sven: Yes. I can be like your savior or i can be a warrior for stopping the predators like the polar bears. *Mtoto: Ooh, we have strong elephants once in our herd. *Ma Tembo: Well said. *Zito: Hey Ma Tembo, looking good. *Ma Tembo: I'll catch you when we get to the watering hole Zito. *Zito: Don't ask me. Ask the fish. *Ma Tembo: Ha! You're so funny. *Zito: Well, you're pulling my leg. *Johari: Ha ha. Just like a pack of trunks. *Zito: Mind your own business. *Johari: Hey, you mind your own business too. *Zito: Don't mock me! *Johari: No elephant should be a fool in here! *Ma Tembo: Stop your fighting both of you! *Johari: Sorry. *Zito: Don't ever do that again. *Zigo: Boys, get going. We got work to do. *Ma Tembo: We're about to move on. So thanks for stopping by for a visit. *Simba: You're welcome. Just wanted to check on all of you guys. *Kion: Let's go see the zebras then. (At Thurston's herd, Simba, Mumble and the group came to visit Thurston) *Thurston: Very well, you all came to see me. What can i do for you? MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale (Chapter 4) Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65